


Spirits of Ice

by LivingforTae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Fluff, Multi, Noragami AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Yuri is Victuuri's edgy son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingforTae/pseuds/LivingforTae
Summary: Yuuri, an upstart figure skater, almost dies when he gets in a bad skating accident. And meets a.. Rather peculiar guy.The Noragami au nobody asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so I hope I didn't make this too cringy! 
> 
> Enjoy!

** "Oh! An over-rotation! Not a lucky a day for Katsuki Yuuri today!" **

  
_Stop trying._

_Stop._

  
'A triple quad, I just need to this one. Only this one! Please Kami-sama. give me the strength to do this!' He shut the voices in his head, they're only distracting him, They always do.

  
_No good, you're no good._

  
'No! Slide, jump, rotate. This was it. If I do this one I'll get many points and get up from my slump! I have to do this! Faster, faster!'

  
_Retire._

  
Slide,

Jump,

Rotate-

Crash.

**".. And another fall down from Katsuki, He's not doing his best today. Very unfortunate for Japan's prodigy."**

Get up.

Get up, damn it!

  
**"W-what is that? He doesn't seem to be getting up!"**

 

Why can't I get up? Everything hurts.

 

"He's bleeding! Get him on the stretcher, quick!"

 

I can't feel anything.

 

"It's here! The Ice hit his head badly, avoid unnecessary movement!"

 

'Ah, I can finally open my eyes. It's quite a chaos around me. Wait, where are they going? Aren't they supposed to pick me up?' He stood up and looked around him, Calestino was rushing after the medics, but why?

"Calestino!" He called for him but he wouldn't answer. He must've not heard him, or so he thought.

 

**"That was extremely unexpected turn of events, But the skater is being carried away at the moment to be treated. We can only hope the best for Katsuki Yuuri."**

 

Yuuri's face paled. 'Katsuki Yuuri? Carried away? What are they talking about? The other skaters seemed to be extremely shaken and nervous. Why would they worry about me when I'm right here?!' He thought.

"Um, did they mistake my name for another skater? I'm perfectly healthy!" Yuuri asked one of the opponents that was close to him, but he wouldn't answer. What is this, make Yuuri confused day?

'Wait, Phichit! I'm sure he'll answer me, He came here today to support me even when he didn't make it to the Finals. He wouldn't ignore me like the others did... Would he?' The Japanese man hoped.

Yuuri looked around for the Thai skater and frowned when he didn't find him anywhere. 'Wait, here he is!' Yuuri was overjoyed, but frowned and be saw him rushing too.

"Phichit!" He called for him, but he didn't hear him too. 'I need some answers for this!'

"Damn it, Chulanont! Where are you going?" He tried to catch up to him and luckily, he managed to grab his sleeve and the man finally stopped and turned around. But he didn't look at Yuuri with his relaxed smile like he normally did! Instead his eyes were wide and frantic, his face paled and looked around as if he saw something but lost the sight of it. He didn't even look at him eye to eye. It's like he'd seen a ghost!

"What the.." Phichit's confusedly grabbed his sleeve, rubbing it consciously. He shook his head and turned back, Walking away from him.

_He's hurt, you're a horrible friend._

_Very bad one._

_Bad skater too, you couldn't make it here with him._

_He's better off._

_Everyone is._

A startled shout left his lips when he finally saw Phichit's back, Something Purple was all over it! It had oddly bulged out eyeballs that were twitching immensely. It kept saying those terrible things, It's scratchy voice made it all more terrifying.

The problem is, It wasn't only on Phichit, It was was everywhere. On people's shoulders, Under the chairs, even the rink itself!

Yuuri felt a little droplet run on his cheek. 'This must be a bad dream, I'm sure it is! Maybe it's just the stress! And that I didn't even leave the hotel yet, still deep asleep.' His thoughts were incoherent.

"Watch out!"

A sudden warning snapped him out of his thoughts and he was on the floor, again. But what was surprising was an extremely attractive, Ashen haired man laying on top of him. Who in the world was that?

"Are you okay?" The man asked worriedly, Striking eyes with different shades of turquoise stared at him deeply, They seemed to even glow! He absent mindedly nodded.  
  
"Good. Yuri, let's go!"

'Yuri? Was he talking to me?' Yuuri thought. That would seem odd, Seeing everyone but the man ignored him that day. And where did he go anyway?

His questions were answered when he saw the source of threat, a large purplish-like creature was causing havoc everywhere. Not physically at least, but as if it ate at everyone's minds.

The gray haired man jumped with an inhuman strength. His hand held a sword which he used to fight with, it was long and sharp, slightly curved at it's end. Yuuri stared at awe as he fought bravely against the large monster, Slashing and thrusting his blade within it.

  
**"You who desecrates this Land of The Raising Sun! with my advent, I, Victor. Lay waste with the Yukki, and expel thy vast defilement! Rend!"**

  
With a final slash, the large monster was gone. The only evidence left of it were blinding rings of light, but they were gone too. The man stepped down and took a large breath.

"Yuri, revert."

Yuuri gasped the sword turned into a human, or so he thought? This one looked younger, thinner, and shorter than the other. Blond hair covered most of his face and one of his emerald green eyes. There was only one word proper to describe the boy, graceful.

"You asshole! Did you have to pull shit like that all the time?" The boy cursed the older man loudly, his voice thick and angry,

Yuuri took his thought back.

The mysterious man let out a exasperated sigh, "You saw how it was, Yura! We had to do something!"

"Um, Excuse me?" The dark haired man crocked, his voice shaky from everything that happened to him so far. "What in the world is going on?! So far you're the only one who saw me! And then you fight that.. I don't even know what's that!! And then your sword turns into a teenager, and no one even bat an eye at this!" He continued to throw questions, Almost reaching the state of hyperventilation.

The two others stared at Yuuri bewilderedly, Not expecting anyone else to have a form of communication with them. The older one cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm Victor, this is Yurio. I'm a god, and this is my loyal Regalia."

"Shut up, Old man! Don't listen to him, My actual name is Yuri." Yuri fussed, Glaring diggers at Victor. "Do you even know why the fuck you're in the far shore?"

"The far shore?" Yuuri drawled, his confusion didn't cease.

"It's a world alternative to your own, which we call the Near shore. Humans cannot see us in their current living state, Only after their death. Yet you do.. It's a very strange occurrence."

"Their.. Living state? Are you saying I'm dead?!" Yuuri panicked, He was still too young!

"Not particularly, if you were you would've been a roaming soul. But you have a lifeline, so you must be stuck between the two universes. Fascinating.." Victor mumbled, looking at Yuri intensely. The brunet felt a shiver run through his body.

"A lifeline? What is that?"

"Look at your lower back." Victor spoke to him, his voice lathery and soft.  
Yuuri turned his head back and held back a shout when he found a pink tail sloshing back an forth, it's base connecting with the area over his rear. "What the..?! What is this doing here?!" He babbled, his words incoherent.

"This is your lifeline. It's a connection between two worlds: the near shore, Where humanity lives. And the far shore, where our kind exist. Like a half phantom."

"What's a phantom?"

"Do you ever stop talking?!" Yuri broke his silence in annoyance. "It's the large thing we killed earlier, that's a phantom, it's like this weird manifestation of people's emotions, usually bad ones. They corrupt people, Souls, and blight Gods and Regalias. They're a huge pain in the ass!" He crossed his arms together.

"You mean I'm like them?!" Yuuri cowered, looking at his tail worriedly.

"No, not really. You're not dead. You're not alive either. Your soul basically abandoned your body, but it could return at any moment now." Victor's words calmed him down.. Well, as calm as he could be that moment.

He was about to ask more questions when he suddenly felt a shift in the air around him. And soon enough he was laying on what looked like a hospital bed. Phichit sat by the chair, shaking his leg in impatience and worry.

"Oh god, Yuuri! You're awake! I was so scared back there, I didn't know what to do!" Phichit reached forward, his hands grasping the edge of the bed tightly.

"Hey now.. I'm okay. Don't worry about me!" Yuuri tried to ease his friend's worry, feeling happy to have his best friend nearby.

"I'm really glad you're okay though!" His Thai friend broke into a smile, and pocketed his phone from his jacket. He braced himself to take a picture. "We need something to calm your fans with. Alright Yuuri, smile!"

Yuuri didn't find it in him to smile, but he tried for the sake of his friend. His bandaged arm ached as he left it for a small wave. The dream from earlier was incredibly peculiar and left him at odds with himself. "I had the weirdest dream ever.."

Phichit hummed, still busy uploading the picture he took on his Instagram."What was it? Were there strippers with a head of a goat?"

"What? No! Hold on, what?.."

"I'm still haunted by them." Phichit shivered, his face clearly disturbed. Yuuri let out an amused chuckle.

"Don't worry, no such thing happened!" He sobered up, remembering the Silver haired man and his blond underling. "It was really weird, It was like my soul left my body. I saw my body being carried and I could do nothing about it.. I saw you, but you wouldn't answer. And when I caught your sleeve it was like you've seen a ghost or something."

Phichit's head turned up so quick Yuuri thought he almost broke his neck. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah.. Weird, right?"

"I could almost swear I felt something touch my arm earlier.. I dismissed it as panic. That's so fucking creepy, man!"

The Raven haired man nodded. Disgruntled and upset by everything that happened to him so far. "So? I guess I basically lost, huh?"

His friend frowned. "Don't be upset Yuuri, this wasn't your fault. Those accidents happen to even the best! You can try again next season!"

Yuuri felt guilty that Phichit's words didn't give him an ounce of comfort. But he nodded, for the sake of his best friend. "I suppose."

Phichit must've realised his mistake. And instead of saying anything else he grasped Yuuri's hand in his. "Please don't give up."

I don't know anymore.

"I'm thinking about retiring, saving my spot for skaters that actually deserve to be there." Yuuri spoke solemnly. His voice barely raising any octaves.

"What?! You can't be serious! Listen, everyone has his slumps. You can't let this determine your future! You skated your way to the Grand Prix Finals, and that wasn't mere luck! You deserve to be there more than anyone I know. You work so hard to reach your goals Yuuri, You can't quit now!"

Yuuri eyes moistened, It was all too much. There were still people who had hope in him. But he kept letting them down.

"Let's not rash to bad decisions so soon. Rest for now, we'll talk later. Your family are probably dead worried about you, I'll tell them you're okay." Phichit stood up, smiling at his friend. "See you later, Yuuri!"

Yuuri sighed, not happy to be alone with his thoughts. Everything happened at once, what will he do now? What was his next step?

"I could hear your whining miles away, you idiot."

Yuuri let out a shriek, surprise with the new addition to his room. He looked up to see the familiar blond hair, "Yuri. What are you doing here?"

"Your fussing was annoying," Yuri grumbled, "I thought you were a phantom or some shit like that. Victor sent me to check up on you, for some fucking reason. You look like shit, but you're not dead, not entirely I guess."

"Victor? How's he? I was talking to you and soon enough I was here. I couldn't even thank you both for saving me."

Yuri's eyes widened momentarily. "What am I, a messenger?! you can tell him yourself!"

"Anyone called for a Victory god? Huh, that rhymed."

"Victor!" Yuuri was surprised again to see the ashen haired.. god? "You're here.."

Victor sat on Yuuri's bed. "I am, like little Yuri here said, Your emotions were getting out of reach. We had to be here in case phantoms tried to attack you."

"I didn't say that!" Yuri's outburst was dismissed by Victor's wave of his hand.

"Context. Anyway, I hope you're okay. It's depressing to see such a cute one like you with such bad faith." Victor's finger trailed Yuuri's cheek, sliding under his lip. "It's a shame, really.."

Yuuri blushed, his eyes widening before he leaned away shyly. "Uh, I guess. I'm really not sure what to do though."

"Why do you make a fucking problem out of everything? Just try again next season! It's not the end of the world." Yuri reasoned. Yuuri still didn't understand why he sounded angry all the time.

"Huh?! It's because you're annoying!"

"..What?" Yuuri hazily questioned, Yuri's answer snapped him out. "O-oh! Did I say that out loud?"

"Hell yeah you did!"

"It's a part of his edgy teenager charm, don't mind it much." Victor teased, a sly smile on his heart shaped lips.

"Shut up!"

Victor's laugh was contiguous, Yuuri found himself giggling at their antics.

Both Victor and Yuri were distracted by the Japanese's laugh, albeit a little flustered from Victor's part.

Victor cleared his throat and looked away, he glanced at the sky from the window. "It's stormy tonight.."

Yuri joined Victor, and broke into a scowl. "Phantoms."

Yuuri supposed that he answered him, Because the sky was clear outside.

"I suppose we should leave you to rest, we've caused you enough distractions. Your fatigue must be at it's highest." Victor smiled.

The mention of sleep let out a yawn from Yuuri, he nodded. "Wait! Will I ever.. See you both again?"

Victor gave him a knowing smile. "Who knows? hopefully our destinies will intertwine again, Yuuri Katsuki."

And both of them were gone.

"I hope so too." Yuuri spoke to the empty room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta. So if I had any misspelling or grammer mistakes please inform me in the comments! Also, any constructive criticism to help me improve my writing is appreciated. <3


End file.
